A Bud Blooms
by SayuraK
Summary: KyoXYuki. What happens when these two discover they have feelings for each other? How is this relationship going to work out? Possible LEMON in later chapters. First fanfic, so please go easy on me :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is the revised and edited version! The other version was HORRIBLE! Special thanks to** **animelvr23 for this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Yuki's POV**

I was tired, sleepy, and stressed, but I had no clue as to why I was actually watching t.v. for once. Maybe a moment of relaxation before I got preoccupied with anything else. I paused and I listened as the cat walked into the living room and picked up the remote.

"I was watching something you know?" I said calmly, still staring at the television as he flipped through the channels.

"Oh well, dumb rat."

Sigh, always with the dumb names. He was sitting on the floor while I occupied the couch. I stared at his hair. It was such a bright orange, it seemed to lighten up the whole room. It looks good on hi...woah woah woah, wait what am I saying here? I don't like my cousin! Eww no…well, mayb—

"What the hell you staring at?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I realized I must've been staring at him.

"Nothing, just marveling at how abnormal you and your stupid hair are."

He turned red "DAMN RAT! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He quickly got up and started swinging his arms at me attempting to land a hit. I dodged them easily. Silly kitten, I decide to tease him a little.

"You know, you should aim or at least think about where the hell you're throwing your arms." I said calmly.

"SHUT UP!" he continued to swing his arms. I guess it was time to end this. I dodged a left hook and kneed him in the gut. He fell to the ground breaking something with his fall. I stared at him, then behind him. He broke the remote. Ugh damn, now I have to hear grief from Shigure about why we are so set on breaking his home.

"Good job. Now neither of us can watch TV," I said with annoyance detectable in my voice.

"Shut the hell up ya damn rat!" he yelled as he did a quick movement with his legs and tripped me.

"Fuck!" I said while I began tumbling to the ground. Damn Cat caught me off guard...

**Kyo's POV**

I felt the rising and falling of his chest on mine, his head buried in the crook of my neck from the fall. He was really light, well duh; he looked so damn skinny and fragile, no wonder. I stared down at his beautiful gray hair in a mess and then he looked up at me. His amethyst eyes were so beautiful. Like jewels…

"Kyo…"

"Yuki…"

"I heard a bang what hap...whoa!"

Shigure stood right outside his study and was now looking down at us. His eyes were wide and his look was telling us that he was very, very confused.

"What happened?" he questioned.

Yuki quickly shifted his body weight and got up and walked out the room without saying a word. What the hell? Odd enough behavior. I ignored it and stood up to stare at Shigure.

"We fought and I tripped him and he fell on top of me," I stated while trying to fix myself

"Really? Kyo finally landed a hit on Yuki!" he said with excited sarcasm. Damn asshole.

I picked up the broken remote from the floor and threw it at Shigure's head.

I smirked as I heard an "Oww", and then a "NOOO MY POOR REMOTE!", as I walked out the room and headed up stairs.

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed thinking about what had just happened...how I was thinking of Yuki in such a different way...

What the hell is wrong with you Kyo?, part of my brain said. I wish I knew. I don't even know what just happened. My mind played the event back over and over until my head started hurting and I decided to leave it alone for now. I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower before I went to sleep.

**Yuki's POV**

What the hell just happened? Did we have a moment or something? Why did I just say his name like that…What is wrong with me? Why was I thinking about Kyo, the Cat, my COUSIN, like that? I must be coming down with a fever or something.

Before I had time to dwell any more on the subject, I heard someone outside in the hallway quickly make their way to the bathroom, then I heard the shower water running.

Probably Kyo, I thought. Tohru is probably cleaning the dishes from dinner and Shigure's most likely locked up in his study. I got up and walked towards my closest. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a plain black t-shirt. I guess I'd have to wait 'til Kyo was done.

I took this time to attempt to unravel my thoughts about the situation that just happened. Was I blowing this out of proportion? Or was it seriously something I should have been giving a lot of thought to? Ugh, I didn't like being confused about this. We were sworn enemies weren't we? The Cat and the Rat, bound to hate each other for life. I hate him...I hate him...I kept repeating the sentence over and over again in my head but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make myself believe I actually hated him. After about 10 minutes I heard the shower turn off. I quickly headed over to my bedroom door and opened it. I shut my door behind and began my way towards the bathroom. I must have still been thinking about the situation, and it must have been clouding my mind, body, and everything else, because for the second time tonight, I ran into something and toppled over.

I felt the weight of someone on me. I stared towards my chest to see bright, wet orange hair. Kyo. Again? the second time in less than what an hour? He looks even more beautiful after a show—SNAP OUT OF IT YUKI!

He looked up and saw who he ran into. I saw a tint of pink in his cheeks, and then he shifted his weight and got up.

"Watch where you're going you dumb rat." he said while walking down the hallway towards his room, not even putting much effort into the insult.

What the hell? I got up off the floor slowly and made my way to the bathroom. I undressed without paying attention to what was actually going on, my mind on a new situation. What the hell was wrong with me? What am I thinking? Why am I having these thoughts?

I stepped into the shower after making sure the water was very warm. I began shampooing my hair, taking it slow. I stepped back under the water and allowed the shampoo to fall over my eyes, not bothering to do anything about it. I needed to clear my mind. I didn't need this. I didn't even know what this was. What was going on? I then began washing the rest of my body. Scrubbing hard, attempting to wash my worries away, as if it'd actually work.

I stepped out of the shower when I was finally done. I dried my small, delicate body off with a towel and began putting on my sweats and t-shirt.

I gave up on the situation for tonight, all I wanted to do was go to sleep peacefully...

* * *

**I know it's still not that great, but if I could I'd combine chapters 1 & 2 but that'd be to troublesome and I would have to re-do all the chapters, maybe I'll do it when I'm finally done with this story **

**xD**

**Reviews please! I love criticism and input!**

**Thanks!**

**-Sayura K.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revised and edited!**

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's POV**

I awoke to yelling and screaming. What the hell was going on? Why the fuck do they feel the need to argue so loudly downstairs, in the morning, when they knew I was still asleep?

"SHIGURE! SHUT THE HELL UP DAMMIT!" Kyo's loud voice yelled.

"Kyo, stop making so much noise, you might wake up Yuki," Shigure said in a smartass voice.

Ha, too late for a warning now I laughed. I groaned as I got up. I walked over to my closet to change into my uniform. I slowly began stripping of my sleep wear, a pair of sweats and a gray t-shirt. I neatly set my sleeping clothes on my bed and went back to my closet. I first put on a short sleeved black t-shirt, and then grabbed my button up uniform shirt. I slipped into it easily and buttoned it up. I then went to retrieve my pants, now beginning to feel uncomfortable in just boxers. I walked over to the mirror once I was done putting all my clothes on. I checked myself, making sure I looked at least half-way presentable.

My hair was a mess, my eyes had slight bags under them, and my clothes were slightly wrinkled. I sighed as I grabbed a brush and began attempting to brush my hair. It looked better, and I just dealt with it. The bags I couldn't do anything for, and I wasn't in the mood to change into a different set of clothes.

I gave up with my appearance and grabbed my too short tie. I tied it on with ease and it made me feel better, knowing it was something that looked presentable.

I walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, carefully to not get anything on my clothes or tie. Once I felt clean and ready, I made my way downstairs into the kitchen.

"See I told you Kyo. You woke the Prince up," Shigure said.

"Don't call me that and he always does. Nothing new," I said in a pissed off voice while walking towards the fridge and pulling out the milk.

"So how was your sleep Sohma-kun?" Tohru said in her usual bright tone.

I smiled my fake Prince Yuki smile, "It was good, thank you for asking ."

"Hurry up now kiddies, before you are all late to school."

"Shut the hell up Shigure!" Kyo yelled while walking and placing his glass in the sink. He walked to the counter next and picked up his bag and walked towards the front door. "You guys coming? We are going to be late if we don't start moving."

Did I take that long to get dressed, I asked myself

Tohru jumped up. "Oh yes!" She ran around putting all the dishes in the sink and picked up her books. I slowly got up and placed my glass in the sink and picked up my bag. Today wasn't gonna be a good day.

* * *

"Prince Yuki"

"Good morning Prince!"

"WILL ALL YA DAMN GIRLS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo yelled.

"Just let them be, they will shut up if you don't say anything you dumb cat."

"SHUT UP RAT! YOU LIKE ALL THIS DAMN ATTENTION DON'T YOU!"

"I never said that Kyo..." I replied, not in the mood to argue.

"Kyo, stop being jealous because all the girls don't like you," Uo joked, which didn't help Kyo's temper and anger at all.

"YOU SHUT UP TOO, YOU FUCKING YANKEE!"

I sighed once again, how did he always have so much energy to scream and argue all the time?

I turned to face Uo, "Good morning Uo, Hana."

"Hey Prince. So Cat boy, me and Hana are going to borrow Tohru today and tomorrow okay?" Uo said, directing her attention to both Kyo and I.

"Why the hell ask me! Tell the Prince and that will be enough dammit! I'm not her fucking dad or anything shit!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW SO LATER YOUR SMALL ASS BRAIN WOULDN'T HAVE TO THINK ABOUT WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!"

There use of colorful words were starting to agitate me, but I didn't feel like saying anything and starting stuff. I looked over at Tohru.

"Yuki, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier! I'm really sorry! I didnt even leave you food! I'll go home and cook something before I leave! I'm really, really, really sor-" I cut her off.

"Its nothing Honda-san." I gave her my fake Prince Yuki smile. "Just enjoy your time with Uo and Hana okay? Don't worry about Shigure, the damn Cat, or me. We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay..." She whispered putting her head down in a sad, worried way.

_RING!_

The bell rang and we all quickly took our seats.

* * *

The walk home from school felt so awkward. Most of the time I wouldn't have to walk home with Tohru and Kyo because of Student Council meetings but the end of the school year was coming, and we already did most of the work that was needed to be done. I wished I had Student Council duties, because this walk home was simply awkward.

Kyo walked a couple of feet in front of me, while I staggered behind. On the days I did walk home, I would talk to Tohru about how school was and that would occupy me the whole walk, but it was just really silent. But that was probably better because the Cat would probably just start yelling and screaming at me for no reason. But the silence was...

"Yo, Rat." I looked up to see Kyo's head turned towards my direction. "What the hell we going to eat? I'm not cooking shit if you thought I was going to."

"I'll probably just call some where and order. Nothing for you to worry about," I replied without emotion.

"Whatever."

Then, once again, there was silence.

**Kyo's POV**

It felt really awkward walking home with the Prince by myself. Usually, I would hear Tohru go on and on about pointless shit with him but there was just complete silence. I turned around sometimes and he looked deep in thought so I didn't want to start a conversation to interrupt what he was thinking. He would probably just bitch about me ruining his train of thought, so I just dealt with the silence. I looked at the ground, trying to find something to occupy my mind.

The house was in view but still about 100 feet away when I looked up from the ground. I turned around to look at Yuki again. This time he was just dazing off at the forest. He looked different..like his guard was down instead of his usual impenetrable shield. His eyes just wondered off and his hair looked slightly messy my the light breeze. Yuki made no motion to attempt to fix it. It was an unique sight. Yuki seemed almost human, almost not like his cocky rat self. He looked...beautiful.

Wait...what the hell did i just think? Did I just say that he looked - beautiful?

I shook my head, not wanting to think about what I just thought. But I couldn't help it. I've never been in a relationship before. And I've never even found somebody attractive. Kagura I just found annoying and I felt that she just did what she did to piss me off. But how in the world could I have found Yuki beautiful? First off, he was my cousin. My _male _cousin at that.

I shook my head again and stared back at him. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive though. I could see where his crazy fan girls where coming from, because he was far from ugly. He was beautiful. His thin, feminine body was in amazing condition, and his gray hair complimented his violet eyes nicely. Those beautiful violet eyes, so entrancing...

"What are you staring at?"

I switched back into reality when i heard his voice. I was just staring at him in awe, I would have been surprised if he didn't say anything.

"Nothing you damn rat," I replied.

I heard him sigh as I turned my head back toward to face the house.

"Whatever you say."

What was with me? Did yesterday change something? Why did our falls and slightly awkward encounters have an affect like they were on us? Well, on me. I was supposed to hate Yuki. He was stuck up. Everybody loved him because he was Prince Yuki. Because he was so perfect and amazing. Because he didn't need anybody else, because he was too good for anybody. But, why? Why couldn't I bring myself to say I hated him right now?

We finally reached the house and I ran up stairs to my room, not wanting to see Shigure or have to deal with Yuki any more. I ran into the protection of my room and shut my door. I quickly unbuttoned my uniform shirt and plopped down onto my messy bed. I tried to clear my mind and not think about anything. Well, not think about anything that dealt with Yuki. It wasn't working out very well.

I heard foot steps outside my room and my door slid open. I saw light reflect upon shinny silver hair.

"What do you want for dinner? I'm about to order," I heard him say in a bored and slightly agitated tone.

"Just get me some sushi or something. I don't really care," I mumbled, turning away so that I didn't have to face him.

I still felt his presence there, why wasn't he leaving?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yuki questioned. Ah shit, now he was pissed off.

I sat up from my bed, and replied in an agitated voice, "What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with me."

He sighed. "I'm not dumb you stupid Cat. There is something off about you. First, you were randomly staring at me and you haven't thrown something or started yelling at someone for a long time. There is something wrong."

His tone was loud, with agitation detectable in it, yet he still was rather calm.

"Why the hell are you worried about me?" I was surprised I was still calm. Usually, by now, I would have been yelling and screaming.

"As much as I love to deny it, we are family you dumb ass."

That hit it. I jumped up and attempted a right hook against him. He caught my arm and twisted it and turned my body over my bed.

"It's a simple question. And can't you try to sound like you care about my consideration and concern for you?"

"I don't fucking care! And you never fucking cared about me anyways! What is so different about today!" I started yelling. I knew I would sooner or later.

Suddenly, I felt his grip on my arms lighten, until he was completely off of me. He stepped away form me.

"I don't know..."

Has he been thinking about what happened yesterday as well? Or did that only mean something to me? While to the Prince, it was his dumb ass cousin tripping over nothing and landing on him? What was going on?

He looked up at me. His eyes looked sad and confused. He turned to face the door and started walking out. I ran quickly towards him and grabbed his wrist. He paused as soon as he felt my hand around his slim wrist. He turned slowly to look at me, his eyes not changing one bit. It felt painful seeing his beautiful eyes in such a sad state.

"Kyo...Please let go.." he said in what was just above a whisper.

"No," I replied firmly as I tightened my grip, "Not until you answer my question truthfully..."

I paused, wondering if I should ask or just forget about everything.

"What?"he questioned, still in a quiet voice.

"Yesterday,did me tumbling over you...mean anything significant?"

That sounded odd, coming out of my mouth, but I felt like Yuki got what I meant.

"Ummm..." he lifted his other hand and started nibbling on his finger. I took my free hand and pulled his nibbled fingers away from his mouth.

"Answer me," I said calmly.

"I...don't know...why?" he looked straight into my eyes. What was I going to say now?

"Cause...I cant stop thinking about you ,Yuki."

**

* * *

**

**Like I already stated in the previous edited chapter, I know it's still not great but I'll make a lot of edits and changes when I get done with this story! Hope you enjoyed though! REVIEW! FAVORITE! ALERT!**

**Thanks!**

**-Sayura K.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing...

A.N- I know that I don't update often and I am very very very very very sorry!!! I have to maintain a 4.0 and stuff and I do a lot of extra things. But I will try my hardest but I have this big state test thingy coming up so it will be a while. But when Summer comes, hopefully I will be able to write more cause I like writing! =)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yuki's POV**

"Wha..What Kyo?" I stared at him. What did he just say? Did he just say that he couldn't stop thinking about me? Why? What in the world?

My hear started beating faster. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins accelerate.

"I...can't stop thinking about you Yuki..." he repeated in such a low tone I could barely hear him.

"Kyo..." I whispered.

Then he suddenly pulled my wrist violently until I was facing him, then he quickly pecked my lips with his. His lips touched mine for barely a second and then he let go of me and walked swiftly out of the room.

I stood frozen.

I could feel the blood quickly rush into my cheeks. I touched my lips with my thin, cold fingers.

Kyo, the Cat Kyo, his lips were just on mine. But I didn't feel angry or frustrated. I felt...confused? Anxious? Happy? I couldn't explain it. Why aren't I upset when I should be finding him and beating his ass up? Is it true? Do I really do have feelings for him? What other possible conclusion could even be close to true?

My heart fluttered though. His lips, even though it was only for a second, felt nice on mine. They felt warm and comforting. I felt like I was the happiest person in the world. But why did he just run away? Why? Couldn't he have at least said something? I had to find him. I had to ask him why he just quickly pecked me.

But what if my "like" was one sided. And how did I know I liked him? I never have been kissed before...so how do I know that I'm just excited form the fact I got my first kiss? What is happening? Why did something like this happen?

'YYYUUUUUUKKKKKIIII!!!!" I heard Shigure sing, while walking up the stairs, "Did you order yet? And what happened with Kyo he busted out the door again without saying a word."

"No I didn't order yet. Sorry, I'll do it right now." I slowly made my way to pick up the phone in the hallway.

**Kyo's POV **

Why the hell am I so stupid? Why did I just....kiss...Yuki? My enemy? What in the world?

I pictured the event that happened just a few moments ago and felt blood rushing quickly into my cheeks.

What in the world? Why do i feel so...melted? I don't know but I feel like the greatest thing in the thing in the world just happened to me. But all I did was kiss Yuki. I wasn't even a kiss. A mere peck. Did I...like? Yuki? Was that it? What in the world? What is going on...

"KYOOOO!!!" I heard Shigure shout from the the ground. I was at my usual spot, the roof. "I'm going to go pick up dinner! I'll be back in about 20 minutes or 20 minutes so play nice with Yuki!" He chuckled.

"Shut the hell up and go get the food!!" I yelled back.

I heard him laugh again as he walked away from the house and toward the exitting of the small woods.

I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the roof. It wasn't a good pillow but I wasn't really looking for a nap, just a break from reality. From my confusion about what had just happened. I breathed in and out calmly while trying to empty my head. Sigh, this isn't going to work.

I sat up and stared at the sunset. The sky was a bright orange with yellow streaks mixed in. It was beautiful.

**Yuki's POV**

I guess talking to Kyo about it would be the only good thing. But what if he just says he was playing with my emotions? What if he just was sick or something? A million possibilities ran through my head. I finally ended up coming to the conclusion that I would just have to talk to him.

Shigure said he busted outside, so I suspected he was on the roof top as usual. I walked through all the rooms and exitted the house.

As soon as I walked outside, all I saw was the sun beginning to set. I was hypnotized by it's beauty.

The sky was a bright orange. Just like Kyo's hair... Once I thought of that I finally remembered my mission. I quickly walked to the side of the house and climbed up the stairs. I did this silently scared to wake him up if he was asleep.

I finally reached the top, and was frozen by a beautiful sight.

There Kyo was, sitting up with his knees hugging this well built chest. His bright orange hair being blown lightly in the wind. his slightly tan skin looked light even in the little sunlight. His clothes loosely fitting on his slender body. His red eyes complimenting everything else on his body. His perfect body shape, hair color, face... everything...

I stared at him for what seemed like and eternity before he suddenly let his arms go and pull them behind him. I snapped from my hypnotized trance and finally got off the ladder and on to the roof. I was quiet enough to were he didn't even hear me until I spoke.

"Kyo..." I whispered.

My voice surprised him. He jolted his face up to stare at him, surprised that I was even there. He stared for a second before even speaking.

"Yuki...about what just happened..." ,he looked nervous. I never have spoken to him without him speaking above a whisper like this. It was so different from our usual bickering, "I...I'm sorry...I just didn't know what I did and..."

I broke him off, "Huh? You don't need to apologize, actually I think...I kinda liked it..."

He stared at me more, his eyes popping out of his head. Such a surprised face, yet he didn't look angry...

"Yuki...what?"

"Actually I think I liked it a lot...I've...never been kissed by anyone...so..."

He just continued to stare, unable to make his brain process to form words to come out of his mouth. Like a little school child that couldn't think of the answer. It looked really...cute..seeing him surprised like this...

"Kyo, are you okay? You look like I just said I'm a girl..." I said feeling slightly more confident.

He turned his head away from me but still continued that awed look.

"Yeah...sorry...but...what do you mean you liked it a lot?"

"It..." Great, there goes my slight confidence, "Just felt good..I know it was only like a second but it just made butterflies flutter in my stomach and made me feel all warm inside..."

"Yuki...I...don't know what to say..."

Oh no...he probably wants to hit me...what in the world is wrong with me...? Why did I just say that it made me feel warm and made butterflies flutter?...he...he hates me...why would I feel like this for someone who....who hates me?

"I'm sorry..." I quickly apologized.

"What for?" He sounded more confident all of a sudden.

"For....saying that..." I replied.

"Yuki...I don't know what to do honestly..." He sounded so bipolar. Confident and then no confidence. "Well...do you uh...have....fee...feelings for me? You know, as in...uh like liking me?"

I was stunned, was Kyo just asking me if I had feelings for him? What in the world. But also...do I? I don't really know...It was just that part of me wanted to hate him but...a small bud in my head is saying I have feelings for him....what in the world? Wasn't I supposed to hate him? The Cat. My enemy. But what does that little bud want?

He waited patiently as I debated in my head.

"Yuki...if you don't...feel comfortable.." I cut him off.

"Uh..." I began, "I don't know honestly..." He looked sad all of a sudden. Quickly dropping his head being amazed suddenly by the pattern on the roof tiles and stopped his breathing...did I hurt him?

"But, Kyo...I just never been in this kind of situation before...so..." He slowly lifted his head back up to look at me. " I just don't know...part of me...thinks....I do...but it just seems so...confusing..."

He smiled a little. He was enlightened by me saying I might. A chance. That is why he was smiling, because it was like giving him a chance. But seeing him smile...made a little fire in my core grow a little. I pulled my corners in a little too seeing him look happy...even if it was just a little.

"Well..." I didn't know how to say this... "How about...we uh...just...try it out...or something..." I said with much worry...

I never been in a situation like this..wasn't it awkward? Aren't we both guys? And cousins on top of that? And isn't being in a relationship difficult? I heard from all the girls and guys in our school that it is hard...people cry because of it sometimes...and on top of that I was un-experienced.

_But so is he..._

And that is true...so it kinda evened up the playing fields...but didn't that just mean that a disaster might happen even more? Wasn't that true? So what was oging to happen?

After going through everything...I finally decided...I should just give it a chance...it would be something new...

I stared back at Kyo he looked so happy. He looked like he just figured out how to fly without any devices. Like the most happy person in the world.

"So..." I started, "Are you...uh...okay with that?"

"OF COURSE!" He jumped up quickly and hugged me all of a sudden.

Wow that was quick....

"HEY!" ,Kyo quickly dropped his hands, "WHY ARE BOTH OF YOU STILL ON THE ROOF? AH WELL...MEANS MORE FOOD FOR ME!" Sounded like Shigure was back. We looked down in front of the house was Shigure carrying a bag that contained many little plastic containers. Our food.

Just as we were looking at the food, my stomach and Kyo's both grumbled in unison.

I felt the blood reddening my cheeks, "Well...I guess we better get down there..."

"Yeah," he replied with a faint smile on his face still, "After you?" He directed me towards the ladder.

I blushed more if that was even possible.

"Thank you..." ,was all I could muster...

His smile grew bigger and I could feel my corners going against my will and becoming a smile as well....

This "thing" might just be interesting....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

REVIEW WOULD BE NICE!!! :DDDD!!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!  
And like I said I will be attempting to write more....but yeah CATS testing is coming up so it might be a while...but I will try!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N-

Okay so after I put my third chapter up, I read it. And discovered there were a lot of mistakes XD. So I wanna apologize for all those.  
**Oh and thanks for all of the reviews!!!! They mean a lot! OH P.S-**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE MANGA.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yuki's POV**

"KYYYOOOOO!!!Could you be a dear and please do the dishes?" Shigure asked, even though he was practically screaming...

"What the hell? Why do I got to do it!?" He screamed back, even though they were just separated by 3 feet of wood. Kyo set down his bowl on the small wooden table and pointed at Shigure. "Why can't you! You never do anything around the house!"

At least I knew Kyo was still his loud, short tempered self. He was so different on the roof top, it was quite stunning...

"Well, I do pay all the bills and supply the money for this house." Shigure replied.

"It's okay...just stop arguing and I'll do it..." I said. I got up and started collecting all the empty bowls and picked up all the plastic containers.

Kyo looked at me with a stunned look. I stared at him in the eyes quickly then made my way to the kitchen with all bowls and containers. I disposed of the containers and threw them in the trash can and set the three bowls and three pairs of chopsticks in the sink. I washed them quickly and set them on the rack to dry. I didn't hear anymore screaming from the dining room. Shigure must have hibernated into his study to work on his books. Kyo...well nobody really knows where he runs off too...

I turned around and was shocked to see Kyo at the entrance carrying the three cups I was planning to retrieve. He looked...sad...

"Uh, you could have left those on the table. I was about to go get them." I said.

"Yeah, but I should have just done it instead of making you."

I laughed. That is why he was sad? Because I did the dishes when he was asked to? That sounded kind of melo-dramatic.

Kyo continued to stare at me. "What's funny?" Kyo asked sounding a little bit agitated.

"Kyo, don't be sad just because I did dishes. It's nothing." I continued laughing. He blushed...he was so sensitive wasn't he?

"Well...next time I just won't feel sorry..." ,he replied trying to sound serious even though he was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..." I laughed even though I tired not too, "Thank you for being considerate." I smiled at him...but it wasn't one of those Prince Yuki smiles, it was more sincere.

He made me smile...

Kyo looked shocked. He kept staring at me. He started walking towards me and set the cups on the table next to me. He took his right hand, and with his long,slim warm fingers, caressed my left cheek. He felt so warm against my cold skin. I reached up, wanting to touch his warm pleasant hand. I put my hand on top of his and grabbed it lightly. He suddenly pulled down his hand and my hand followed. He took a small step closer to me to cover the little distance between use until I could feel his body heat making me warm all over. He then took his left hand and put it firmly on my right cheek as if trying to grab me. He closed his eyes and I suddenly closed mine because of some unknown natural reaction.

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt his warm lips pressed gently on mine. It felt better then the first time. The little bud in my head was wanting more...

Kyo ,after about 5 seconds, tried to pull away from me. But I took both of my hands and wrapped them around his neck. He was slightly taller than me which made me reach up. I pulled his head down, asking for more. He generously granted my command. His lips were still gentle on mine but I tried to press mine harder against his. I wanted his warm lips on mine more, it made me feel so happy. He pressed a little harder but not enough to satisfy what I wanted. He took his free hand then and placed it on my lower back pulling our bodies closer together. We continued to kiss each other for who knows how long. It felt so good...

Thump.

We quickly jerked our head towards the kitchen entrance.

"Hey Yuki are you still in the kitchen, could you bring me a glass of water please?" ,Shigure said from the living room. We heard his foot steps coming and quickly moved away from each other. He walked in.

"Oh sorry...did I stop you two from something?" Shigure asked seeing how we were as quiet as two mouses.

Kyo eyed me and I eyed him back, what were we going to say?

"No! I was just telling this stupid Rat that I could have done dishes myself instead of him butting in!" Kyo quickly yelled. Good cover, I thought.

"Oh,well stop bickering and let him finish. It's getting late anyways."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever.." Kyo shrugged, and he quickly turned away and walked towards the stairs and went to find his room.

"Sorry Shigure.." I said quietly. This kind of felt awkward. I turned towards one of the cabinets and quickly pulled out a clean cup and filled it up with water. I handed it to Shigure.

"Thank you, and just wash those, I'll put them up in a minute. Hurry up and get to bed." When was Shigure so considerate?

I turned and got the cups form the table top and did as I was told. Shigure left the kitchen and went back to his study. I washed the cups in record time and hurried up and went up stairs. I still had to take a shower, but at least I didn't have any homework that needed to be done. I hurried up stairs and went into my room. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a warm shower. It felt good with the warm water on my back. After the shower I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I did this slowly since the shower was so quick. I touched my lips right after I was done with everything. Kyo's lips were on mine a while ago...it felt so good, I thought...his lips were so warm...and welcoming...

I smiled my new sincere Kyo smile once again. I never felt so happy in my life...but I felt foolish at the same time. I felt like a little elementary school girl that just had her first boyfriend and was saying that she will never leave him and that she'll marry him. I felt foolish for feeling so happy just from a couple kisses. Its hasn't even been a couple hours since we admitted to each other that we...well had feelings for each other or what not...and I what? I feel happier than I have ever been?

I was foolish...what in the world? What was up with today...

But I suddenly thought of something. I probably was happier than I have ever been...the only other person who ever touched me was...Akito...and he.....

I stopped the thought. I didn't want to think about anything that happened before at the Main House. Only nightmares were formed there. No happy memories...

I got back into reality and walked out the door. I walked quietly into my room, scared to wake up Kyo if he was already asleep. I opened my door and closed it without making a sound. I turned around to face a surprise. Kyo was sitting on my un-kept, messy bed, in his sleeping wear (a pair of old sweats and a black shirt). He looked like he was in deep thought...He stared at me and as soon as I saw him, he jumped up and walked towards me quietly, but quickly. I was stunned...he quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around me and dug his face into my shoulder and chest. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Kyo was so sensitive...

I placed my arms around him too and whispered into his ears. "Baka, it's okay...it's nothing...you saved us...it's okay." I took my right hand and grabbed his chin and pulled it up wards and made him face me. I kissed him a little roughly and then let go. I looked at his face. He had a small smile on. I got on my tip-toes and moved his hair away from his forehead and pecked his forehead quickly.

"It's okay..." I said, while taking my right hand and caressing his left cheek, "It's nothing...so I want you to go to bed okay? We still have school tomorrow..."

He frowned then "You're right..." he sighed. He let his arms fall freely and was about to leave my room. He was past me before he grabbed my left hand and made me turn to face him. He pecked me quickly on the lips before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I smiled. I touched my lips gently, they were tingling...butterflies in my stomach were fluttering once again...I would have to get used to this....

I walked towards my bed and laid down and pulled the covers towards me. I realized I didn't feel like sleeping yet. I shouldn't have told him to go...but I laid down and thought about one thing before I fell asleep.

Today was an amazing day.

The next morning.......

"Ohhh....I've always taken Tohru's lovely cooking for granted...now I don't even have a drop of food to eat..." Shigure complained. He was so lazy...

We were both in the kitchen .I woke up early today for some odd reason...usually I would have been the last one up, but today was different. Shigure was sitting on one of the three stools that was lined up against the counter. He had his usual cup of tea and the morning paper spread out. I was debating on whether or not to make breakfast for him, me, and Kyo or not. I couldn't really cook...and everybody knew that, but I knew Kyo wouldn't be willing to. There had to be something simple for me to make...I stood facing the stove and went through all the worst case scenarios of my cooking failing. There was a fire, burnt food, something exploding...so many possibilities.

I finally decided I would try something...I grabbed two cups from the cabinet and filled them up with milk. I placed the cups on the counter that wasn't near Shigure's newspaper and turned back around to open up the frig. I looked inside to see if there was anything I could cook for breakfast. Eggs? No, I always burn them. Rice balls? No, they always turned out a funny shape and I wasn't even sure on what to put in them. What else was there?....

I heard Kyo's footsteps coming down the stairs as I still looked inside the frig. It must have surprised him seeing someone who couldn't cook at all look inside the frig for something.

**Kyo's POV**

I walked downstairs after entering Yuki's room and finding it unoccupied. That was strange. Yuki wasn't a morning person...and there was no one in the bathroom up stairs. Where could he be.

I shut the door behind me and started making my way down the stairs. He was here right?

I walked into the kitchen and saw Shigure at his usual spot, with a cup of tea and the morning newspaper sitting at the counter top. He looked like a customer at a restaurant waiting to be served food. What the hell? He knew Tohru was gone and couldn't try to make breakfast? Some adult he was ,damn. Yuki was looking in the frig, he seemed to be examining each corner looking for something in particular it seemed. What the hell again? He knew he couldn't cook worth shit and he was going to attempt anyways? He could burn the house down or burn himself...but at least he was trying, just like always.

I walked closer to him and looked over his shoulder. I hated cooking but Shigure wouldn't move a muscle and I didn't want Yuki to hurt himself. I looked through all the possibilities. Eggs, rice balls maybe, bread, and then my eyes laid on a plastic container. It was probably left over dinner from two nights ago. What did we have? Curry? Well it didn't bother me, whatever was fine I guess as long as it filled them up.

I gently placed my hand on Yuki's shoulder, pushing him aside. He turned around and obeyed, he moved out of my way, looking kind of happy like I was his savior or something. I grabbed the plastic container and closed the frig door. i lifted the lid off of it to take a quick smell to make sure it was still edible. It still smelled strongly of normal curry so I hoped it would be okay...

I put the lid back on and quickly got out three plates. I turned around and saw that ,thankfully, somebody already cooked the rice. I put a small amount of rice on each of the plates and while I was at it asked,

"Yuki, could you put the container in the microwave for 3 minutes please?"

"Um...alright.." He quickly followed my instructions and sat down next to Shigure on one of the other stools. I set the plates on the counter and pushed one towards Shigure and on towards Yuki. There were two glasses of milk on the counter already.

_Yuki must have gotten it before I got here._

_Beep. Beep._

I turned back around and opened the loud obnoxious microwave. There was steam coming out of it to form a thin layer of mist to hide the container. I quickly picked up a rag that was laying around and used it to pick up the container. I opened up the lid and dropped the rage. At that exact moment, Yuki jumped out of his chair and walked over to a drawer, he picked up three regular spoons and put one next to each plate. I still continued with what I was doing anyway. As I got the hot container back into my hands (with the rag over my hand) I toke the large spoon, and put an equal amount of curry on each plate.

At that exact moment, Shigure put down the newspaper and pulled a plate towards him.

He clapped his hands, "Ah, finally I can have breakfast." He stared down at the steaming curry and rice. "Isn't this left overs from a few nights ago? Kyo, couldn't you make something fresh?"

That irritated me. "SHUT THE HELL UP! AT LEAST I MADE SOMETHING DAMMIT! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GROWN UP IN THIS HOUSE! HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE SOME SHIT NEXT TIME INSTEAD OF COMPLAINING DAMMIT!" I was so irritated, this damn dog has the fucking nerve to complain after him not doing shit. What the hell?

I took my breakfast and stomped into the dining room. I didn't feel like being in the room with the damn dog right now. Pissing me the hell off. I should have just made him eat the left overs cold like a real dog ,shit. I shoved a spoonful of hot rice and curry into my mouth. Fuck! It was hotter than hell! I quickly picked up my glass of milk and chugged all of it in less than 10 seconds. It helped, but my mouth was still burning a little.

I sighed, I tried to calm down a little. I breathed in and out and closed my eyes. When I re-opened them, I discovered Yuki had entered the room with his breakfast ,too. He was so silent...

He looked at my empty glass of milk. Then he looked at me. I was hypnotized.

His big purple eyes looked so welcoming. His perfect face shape compliment his beautiful hair. Everything about him was perfect...his slender body felt so good when I pushed ours bodies close together yesterday. His frame was so skinny and rather feminine that I knew people were jealous of his beautiful body. Everything about him was so beautiful...he was so perfect...

"Kyo," Yuki started, I snapped out of my thoughts, " did you need more to drink? I can go get you some."

I stared back at my cup, "Oh no. It's okay..." I replied in a small voice. I looked down at my food and began stirring it together even though I wasn't paying much attention to it.

"You know we don't have much time. We have to leave in about 20 minutes..." he whispered trying to create conversation. Or was he worried that I was going to be late?

I didn't reply. He seemed a little troubled about it but continued eating his food. He occasionally drank his milk but never drank a whole lot. I don't think he likes milk that much now that I thought about it. He was done in less than 5 minutes. He still sat there though, waiting for me to start eating too. I didn't feel like I could though. I was always hypnotized now when I was close to him. What in the world?

I continued looking at my food and took a bite. It wasn't as hot this time, which was really good. I continued eating it and was half way done. I reached towards my glass, forgetting that I didn't have anything left in it. I pulled my hand back as Yuki picked his glass up and handed it to me.

"I'm done and I don't want to put it to waste." He said politely, he had a small smile on his face. Why was he smiling? Then I looked into his eyes once again...I was captured in them...

"Kyo?" he whispered after I still didn't drink from his glass.

"Oh sorry..." I quickly picked up his glass and took a sip from it. I felt the blood rush into my cheeks to make me blush. I continued eating silently as Yuki sat there and watched me. It felt awkward, but I didn't want him to leave either.

When I was finally done, I gathered my things and got up. Yuki followed suit and was right behind me as I walked through the door.

"Wow, you guys were in there for 15 minutes together and I didn't hear one violent word or hear anything break. Is something going on between you two?" Shigure asked curiously. He was already done eating and had set the newspaper aside to clearly look at both of his.

"No dammit. I'm just to fucking tired to be arguing this morning. Why do you always assume we got to be fighting?" I said in a loud obnoxious voice.

Shigure wasn't convinced for even a second. Ha, no wonder. I was a morning person, Yuki wasn't though, but I used to always be in the mood for a good fight or argument in the morning.

"Well okay then." He pulled up the newspaper once again and started reading. "Well hurry up to school before you guys are late."

"Yeah, we need to hurry Kyo." Yuki said in his usual quiet voice. We gathered our bags and books and started exiting the kitchen.

"Have a good day now." Shigure said.

But we saw his face right before we left the room. It had the I-know-something-is-up-and-I'm-going-to-find-out-what-it-is look. Great.

We continued walking and switched shoes right before we walked out of the house. As soon as we were out, Yuki smiled a big sincere smile and looked at me.

I blushed...he was so beautiful...

We walked pretty fast since Tohru wasn't with us. She usually slowed us down because of her uncoordinated self and her and Yuki would always talk and slow down a lot. But with just us two, we were much quicker. We were already out of sight of the house and were just walking through the thick forest. We walked in silence, even though Yuki was bizarrely smiling for some reason. He walked happier too. He was swinging his arms more than usual and had a slight hop to his step. He looked so cute. I grabbed his right hand with my left out of surprise. I haven't kissed him or really touched him all morning. I wanted some contact.

Yuki stopped walking when he felt my warm fingers twist and curl them around his cold slender fingers. He looked at me really quick and started to blush. He was so adorable...

I pulled him forward a little knowing Tohru would be worried if we weren't in the homeroom early. He started walking and we walked hand in hand. It felt different but I couldn't help from smiling either...

I felt so happy around him all the time. With whatever we were doing...Whether it was kissing...or whatever...we didn't even have to be touching and I felt so warm and happy...as long as we were close to each other or in the same room...I felt so warm...I felt...loved...something I never felt before...something I felt my mom try to give me...but never succeeded at. Something my father never thought of giving me...the only person who I really felt love from was Shisho...but it still felt different from this...I felt a different type of love from him...it was love but...the "love" feeling I'm getting now feels...ten times better...

We continued walking we our hands linked together, our fingers playing with each other. We were already to embarrassed to say anything towards each other. We continued walking out of the forest. When we finally did, I let go of his hand, knowing people would stare if they saw us holding hands. The school wasn't far from here and we continued walking in silence, still to shy to try and think of something to say to each other.

When the school was finally in sight, I pulled Yuki towards a small,dense group of tress. I knew we wouldn't be seen by unwanted passerby's

"Kyo? What's...?" I stopped him with my lips.

I pressed my lips with a little more force than I have been into his. I didn't think I could have gone the rest of the day without having a little kiss. I kissed him for barely 5 seconds and tried to pull away but Yuki wrapped his arms around my neck and asked for more. I granted his request. We continued kissing for a while. Pressing each others warm lips towards each other, neither of us wanting to let go of each other now. I decided to take my tongue out and run it across his lips. He did a small moan, he enjoyed it.

He finally decided to pull away, even though I still didn't want to...

"Kyo...we gotta stop...we got to go to class.." he whispered to me and still had his hand locked around my neck. I looked into his eyes and smiled automatically. He smiled too...

"You're right..." I said, "but..." I gave him a quick peck once again and let my arms fall from his waist, where they have been through our whole "make-out session". I saw him blush again and he let his arms fall from my neck. We walked out of the thicket of trees and into the bright sun.

Today seemed like it would be a good day...

I smiled at Yuki and he replied with a small smile and with a small blush again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N-**

**Hope you enjoyed. I was really into this chapter for some odd reason lol. But yes **

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Pretty please? Lol, they mean a lot like I already said and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism or leave any requests or anything! Also ideas to put into the story are welcomed!!!!!!**

**Hope you liked it and I can say new chapter well probably be up in less than 2 weeks!!!!! **

**THANKS LOTS! **

**-Sayura K.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N-**

**Oh, and I don't know when I'm going to put in Akito but, I know she is a chick, but Akito is going to be a guy in my story! And I'm probably going to post this again on future chapters to prevent complaining and confusion.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yuki's POV**

"Aw, Yuki-san, Kyo-kun, why are you two so late?" Tohru automatically said as soon as me and Kyo walked through the door and entered our homeroom.

"Oh, uh..." Kyo hesitated with a response.

"We had to make breakfast and clean everything. We don't give you enough credit Honda-san. It wasn't easy finding something." I said in order to save Kyo. I smiled my Prince Yuki smile to reassure everything. I didn't feel like making her worry.

"Oh...well I can swing by the house before and make something! Or I can go home already! It won't be a problem!" Tohru exclaimed with such excitement.

"No thank you Honda-san. Enjoy your time with your friends. I know you barely get time to get away from the house and all the work load we have there. It's okay."

"Wow, who cooked?" Uo asked calmly.

"Kyo did." I replied.

"Ha! This damn Cat can cook!" Uo shouted towards Kyo.

That set Kyo off automatically, he got up from his desk and replied, "Yes you damned Yankee! At least our house isn't a fucking dump!"

"You know what you stupid idiot! If it wasn't for Tohru it would be a fucking dump! And my house isn't a dump! And unlike you I have to fucking work for my damn money!"

They continue to go at it until the teacher came in and started class. It was the last Wednesday of the school year. I was glad, after this year I would only have one more year until I could get out of this hell hole. Of course I had no thought as to what I was going to do after I got out of high school. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life or what college I was going to attend, or anything for that matter. I haven't giving it much thought, but I guess I should since I would have to apply for colleges pretty soon. I wasn't worried much on not getting accepting to a college, my grades were good, I excelled at a lot of things I did, and the fact I was student body president should have looked good on an application, but it was just the problem of what I was going to do for the rest of my life. So much to worry about...

The bell rang signaling lunch. Most of the class quickly got up and ran out the door to go meet up with other friends and eat food. I waited until most of the class had disappeared. The only people in the room were Uo,Hana,Tohru,Kyo, and me. Uo and Hana got up and started walking towards Tohru's desk,which was two seats in front of me, and Kyo go up (he was three seats behind me and two seats to the right) and started walking towards me. I turned my whole body to face him and waited 'til he finally reached my desk. He looked down at me and smiled his beautiful smile, and I smiled my Kyo smile in return. I loved his smile. I didn't know why exactly but I yearned for it. I want to see him smile all the time. I craved it, it was like my drug...it is strange but for some odd reason I can't help but smile when I see his beautiful face pull a smile. Somebody, somebody I used to "hate", his smile was what I craved for...how strange right?...

"Hey you two! Are you guys gonna go eat or just going to stare at each other?" Uo yelled.

Kyo automatically switched over to his "angry" Kyo side.

"Shut the hell up you damned Yankee!" he yelled back in response.

I giggled silently, I loved the "Sensitive Kyo" but the "Angry-Short Tempered Kyo" was amusing, especially with Uo. I got up and started walking towards Tohru's desk. I passed the yelling Kyo and he continued yelling at Uo. The two could argue like it wasn't anything though, I could give them that.

"Well, Honda-san, Hana-san, shall we leave these two and go eat our lunch?" I said with a Prince Yuki smile. Tohru looked worried about the two arguing idiots and got up.

"Kyo-kun, Uo-chan, stop arguing!" She said and tried to clam Uo down. I laughed and started walking out the door.

**Kyo's POV**

Ah, shit. I didn't bring any money for lunch and I sure didn't pack any. Fuck now I'm going to starve...

I heard my stomach as soon as I had said that word...ah damn...

Yuki, Tohru, Uo, Hana, and me were all outside sitting around a bench in the school's courtyard. Uo, Hana, and Tohru were sitting on the bench and Yuki and I were sitting on the grass. Uo, Hana, and Tohru all had bentos that Tohru had made at Hana's house. Yuki apparently forgot his lunch and his money ,too. Or so I thought...

"Well, I'm going to go buy me something from the cafeteria real quick okay?" Yuki announced as he got up and brushed his pants off. I looked at him, his slender body in our all black uniform looked even smaller. His gray hair reflecting off the sunlight and shining bright as could be, his purple eyes sad looking but happy at the same time. The most beautiful thing in the world...nothing in the world could compare to how beautiful he was...how he always seemed perfect even though I knew he wasn't...The beauty was so...un-real...it was as if all of the world's beauty was put into a single form and Yuki was that form...

"Kyo-kun, did you not bring any lunch?" Tohru asked, I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and got my head going again.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. I had a big breakfast..." and just then, my stomached growled...traitor...

Yuki looked at me. He still didn't make his way to the cafeteria to buy himself something, he stood there for a minute until he started talking,

"Hey baka," he started, directing his attention to me, "do you want to go buy something too? I have enough money for both of us since I knew you would be an idiot and forget to bring something for lunch." He tried to sound as normal as possible, so I had to ,too.

"What the hell?! I don't need your damn money you RAT!" I yelled and quickly jumped to my feet, just as my stomach growled.

"Hey Cat, just accept his offer. He is the only one nice enough to ever let you borrow money from him..." Uo said.

"WHAT YOU DAMN YANKEE?!" I was heated automatically...this bitch....

"Just hurry up if you want to, we don't have all day." Yuki said as he turned and started walking towards the cafeteria entrance. I quickly followed him, stomping. After we were out of the sight of those three I practically danced to catch up with Yuki. There weren't many people in the hallways, everybody was outside or in their classrooms eating already so it was just us and a couple of year 1 students. Yuki and I weren't touching at all, we were just walking side by side. I knew it would be best to not do anything since there were people around, but I really wanted to hold his hand again. It was hard to resist.

I looked side ways at him and saw him glancing a little at me. I sneaked in a little smile to him but kept it to a minimum, and I saw him give a little smile in return. We walked silently the rest of the way.

"What would you like to have?" the lady asked when we reached the place.

"A regular bento for me and..." Yuki turned his head to face me.

"A carton of milk and a rice ball," I said. She handed us our lunch and we quickly left. I was tossing my food up and catching it as a way to distract myself, and I was surprised Yuki didn't say anything about me doing it.

We continued walking in silence, I kept giving him small glances but he never looked my way. We were farther from the school's courtyard than I thought. I was looking around, there wasn't anybody in the halls now. Everyone was outside or in a classroom, then I suddenly felt my arm being grabbed.

I turned around towards Yuki to see him pulling me to what seemed like an empty classroom. I followed him, and the class room was empty. I didn't recognize this classroom at all, it seemed like it was a freshmen classroom.

"I was hoping it was okay, if...you know...we just eat in here together instead?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile. He walked over to a desk while I shut the door behind us. He quickly began eating his lunch, but did it in a good manner. I sat down on the desk in front of him ad turned my body around to face him.

We merely ate in silence, yet I smiled. I didn't know why, but just being alone with him made me happy. I really did like him...I didn't even know how my thoughts and feelings about him changed so quickly...but I was happy.

Yuki ate delicately and kept himself nice a clean, while I attacked my rice ball. Yuki still got done first though, but he left some food still.

"Did you want this Kyo?" he asked me when he shoved it away from him.

"No thanks," I replied polietly. He watched me eat in silence, this didn't feel awkward at all....but then I didn't want to say anything, cause I just dind't know what to say...

"Crap," I heard Yuki say, "We gotta go, class is about to start again."

I got up and threw everything away, Yuki merely double checked to make sure he was in perfect condition. And of course he was...

He was about to leave when I grabbed his wrist violently and I turned him around. I gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him. He returned the smile and even gave me another kiss. I couldn't move, I was possessed. I didn't want to go back to class where I couldn't have him all to myself, but I let him go and he walked off towards class.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling for us to leave. I quickly got up and practically flew out the classroom. I stopped by my locker to drop everything off and waited outside the school for Yuki. He got there ten minutes after I did, probably having to do something for student council. He got there and looked at me for a split second.

"You didn't have to wait for me," he said, even though he was smiling his non-Prince-Yuki smile.

"It wasn't a problem."

We began walking and we ended up going through the woods again, instead of using the road.

"So...uh..." starting a conversation was harder than I though, "how was your day...Yuki?"

I saw him laugh a little, "It was good I guess, I can't wait though, only two more days of school and then I'm free of all my duties for student council."

"Oh....is...uh being president hard?" I hope he was thankful for how much effort I was putting into this.

"Kinda, you get loads of work but, it pays off I guess. And I always had a lot of stuff to do so I'm used to it."

I paused, it really was hard to talk to him now. All we used to do was bicker, but now trying to start a normal conversation with him was difficult.

"Do you want to do anything in specific for summer break?" Yuki asked, breaking the silence.

I was a little surprised by his question and thought about it before I replied, "Not really, don't hope I have to deal with Kagura. Maybe I'll go see Shisho and spend some time with him. I need some training ,too. Or maybe..." I tried to sound casual about this, "spend some time at Shigure's..."

"Me too. I don't really have anything to do. But Tohru or somebody might plan something so you never know..." he replied.

"Yeah..."

By now we reached the house, and something surprised me.

"KKKKKYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kagura was here.

She ran towards me quickly and I tried to run, but she caught up. I thought she was going to beat me up but she just started hugging me, than (out of nowhere) she gave me a big kiss on my lips.

I glanced at Yuki, anger was on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N-**

**Okay, not the best chapter in the world but I didn't want to leave this story not updated for so long. Really sorry that I haven't got to it for months but school is kinda killing me. But I'm on fall break so I'll try and get another chapter in. BUT REALLY SORRY STILL!!!!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED/FAVORITED/ALERTED. MEANS A LOT!!!!! THANKS AND REALLY SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**-Sayura K.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N-**

**I would like to apologize for the previous chapter not being the best, but I wanted to update...so yeah. But anyways, hopefully this chapter is better and sorry for not being able to update often. High school is chaotic for me at the moment and my parents are strict as hell :] lol but I'll try! **

**Please thank animelvr23 for fixing the grammar and blah blah you know what I mean. Lol****  
**

**Yuki's POV**

I quickly stomped upstairs, into my room without saying a word to Shigure. What the hell? Why was Kagura here? And why did she just kiss Kyo as if Kyo was hers?

I threw my bag onto my chair and plopped down on my bed. I looked at the ceiling and sighed. What was wrong with me? It's not like she knew, and why was I being so...protective? Clingy, or whatever you wanted to call it. I was being ridiculous. I closed my eyes and calmly breathed in and out. I had no reason to be angry, none at all. Kyo doesn't like her, Kyo likes me. I opened my eyes and listened carefully to the rest of the house. I heard the slam of the bamboo door and yelling.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE DAMMIT?!" I heard Kyo scream, I chuckled slightly at this.

I heard the opening of the door followed by an extremely loud reply to his question.

"KYO! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES AND THIS IS HOW TO WELCOME ME?!"

I laughed again and finally decided to get up. I slowly made my way down stairs.

There wasn't much improvement between their "conversation" when I got down there. They were in the living room yelling their heads off, while I was in the kitchen. I walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

They continued arguing as I walked into the room and didn't seem to notice my presence at all. I didn't mind it much, it was much easier not being noticed.

"KYYOOOO!!!" Kagura flew across the room and tackled him once again to the floor. They wrestled for a while as I crossed the room and entered Shigure's study.

"What are we going to eat tonight?" I calmly asked him.

"I don't know," he replied, "I was thinking we all go out to eat or something since Kyo seems to occupied to cook us something."

"Hm," I nodded my head and entered the living room again. Kagura was cuddling Kyo as he closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself down. This time, Kagura noticed me.

"Ah, nee-san," she began. Kyo opened his eyes at this, and looked up at me. I stared at him for a split second and sincerly smiled before speaking to Kagura once again.

"Kagura-chan, what brings you here?"

She jumped up in excitement and went to hug me, over her shoulder I saw Kyo glare at her.

"I wanted to come see Kyo, Tohru, and you of course!"

"Ah! What about me!?" Shigure yelled from his study room.

"You too Shigure-san!" she replied and then laughed.

Kyo continued to glare and I though he was going to punch her, but I couldn't help but giggle at his expression a little.

Kagura finally let me go as soon as I began my question.

"Kagura, how long will you be staying here?" I asked with a good old Prince Yuki smile.

"HOPEFULLY NOT LONG!" Kyo yelled, and he walked over to me. I was slightly surprised by this action. He stood next to me, not extremely close but close enough for me to reach out to him and touch him.

"Kyo, is that anyway to treat me! I haven't seen you in forever!" she replied to his remark. I laughed and Kagura remembered the question I asked, "Oh, I'm not sure nee-san. I kind of wanted to give a gift to Tohru-san."

"WELL SHE ISN'T HERE! SO WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE?!" Kyo yelled at her. I didn't think his anger was necessary but I actually found it quite adorable.

"Ha ha," I began, I wasn't in the mood for them two to fight, and I didn't want to get Kyo hurt either, "Why don't we all go out for dinner and then Kagura, we can show you where Honda-san is staying for the next two days."

"Where is she staying at?" Kagura questioned.

"She's staying at her friend's place, it's in the city," I replied.

"Oh okay!" she smiled and walked over to Kyo to grab his hand. Kyo automatically tried to reject it, and this caused them to start fighting again.

"Shigure, when are we heading out to eat?" I asked, ignoring the rampage the other two were causing.

"I was going to allow you two to finish up your homework, but if you want to leave now, we can," he replied as he walked out of his study room.

"Yes, I think it'd be best to leave now. I don't think Kyo can get all of his work done with Kagura here."

"I suppose you're right Yuki," he replied.

After breaking up the two from fighting and telling them that we were going to leave for dinner soon, I went to my room to get dressed. I changed out of my uniform and into some black pants and a white buttoned up shirt. I combed through my hair, attempting to fix some of the fly-aways. As I was looking for my wallet, Kyo walked into my room.

I saw him through the mirror, and smiled wide. I turned around and he smiled slightly too, but then dropped his face to a frown. I walked towards him and set my right hand on his left cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked, with a large amount of worry in my voice.

He placed his hand over mine and looked down toward the floor.

"I hate having her here," he began, "she's always all over me and it makes me not be able to talk to you. And I know you were infuriated when she kissed me earlier."

I felt my temper rising when I pictured the moment again in my head, but calmed myself quickly.

"It's just the way Kagura is, Kyo," I replied.

"But still she doesn't have the right," he said softly, and he pulled our hands down, "And I just hate it that it made you mad."

He was so adorable. He always beat himself over because of me, such a sensitive side of Kyo I've never seen before. His jealousy and worry for me was one of the cutest aspects of him. So, I couldn't help myself but laugh.

He smiled slightly as I laughed, "What are you laughing at, Yuki?"

I tried to stop laughing, but answered his question still, "You're just so adorable when you beat yourself up 'cause of me."

He joined in one my laugh, and he reached over and held my hand in a tight grasp.

"I really care about you, Yuki," he whispered as we looked into each others eyes. We leaned towards each other and I began to shut my eyes. I felt his lips barely brush mine as I heard Kagura yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"KYO! YUKI! Are you guys ready yet?"

I backed up and pulled my hand free. Kyo looked kind of sad and confused.

"Later," I said, "When she leaves."

"Okay," he said with a frown on his face.

I giggled once again, and walked over to him and pecked him lightly on the cheek. His face lit up and he smiled warmly at me, as I pulled his hand and directed us out of my room.

The walk to the city was something I would have expected. Shigure and I talked about numerous things, from college plans to summer plans. Kyo and Kagura on the other hand, practically fought the whole entire way there. It was amusing for Shigure and I but I hoped that Kyo seriously didn't get hurt. We ended up eating at a BBQ grill.

We entered the store, us being the only customers aside from two other small tables. We sat down at a 4 people booth, me sitting next to Shigure and Kyo and Kagura on the other side. We were supplied our rice and meat, while a chef cooked up some sauteed vegetables.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled for the third time since we entered the restaurant at Kagura. Shigure snickered as I carefully attempted to watch some of the food that was one the grill.

"Kyo!!!" she replied back and hugged him so tight he was about to explode.

I couldn't help but laugh at how humorous Kyo was, and when I did laugh he looked at me and I think I saw a small smile.

"So, Kyo, what are your plans for the summer?" Shigure asked when Kagura finally let go of him.

"I'm not for sure," he replied as he rubbed his sides, "I was just going to spend it with Shisho or at your place if that's okay."

Shigure laughed, and I was reminded that he was a grown up, "It doesn't bother me, but why don't you kids go do something fun this summer. A trip to the hot springs would be fun. And it's you, Yuki-san, and Tohru-chan's senior year, it'd be a nice trip for you guys."

I smiled at Shigure, he was being such an adult.

"You're right Shigure! That would be so fun!" Kagura yelled and she hugged Kyo once again.

I laughed at this and Shigure did as well.

"Well Kagura, you guys could make it a family thing, that's be pleasant," Shigure suggested.

The food had started to get cooked, but I didn't want to have it raw and feed it to everybody else, so I played with the meat a little bit. Kyo saw my struggle and ended up helping me. He did it so professionally that I just backed off of it and allowed him to distribute the meat evenly throughout the table. A woman brought us our sauteed vegetables, and we began eating.

"That would be a very nice trip, Shigure-san," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes it would be," he replied after he swallowed his food, "And besides, I wanted some time alone."

I laughed a little at this, of course Shigure wanted us out of his hair at some point in time. He was our cousin, and of course he would get sick of us.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Haru-san, Momiji-san, and Honda-san," I said.

"Yes, but see if anybody else wants to go," Shigure added, "Check with Rin-chan, Hiro-san, and Kisa-san as well."

"I don't think they would want to go," Kagura added.

Shigure and I looked at her and waited for an explanation.

"Rin-chan isn't the type," she said.

"But if Haru-san is going-" I began.

Kagura cut me off, "She's busy with school and I don't think it would beneficial to her health. Haru would love for her to go though."

"Good point," Shigure commented.

"Yes, and Hiro-san wouldn't want to go. And he would want Kisa-chan all to himself, and with Tohru there, Kisa-chan would follow Tohru-chan."

"I guess you're right," Shigure began, "How about you go along with them?"

"No thanks," she began and paused as she chewed and swallowed her food, "I have things to do during the summer. I would have loved to though."

"Well just think about it, I don't want Tohru-chan to be the only girl there!" Shigure laughed.

Kagura laughed as well, "Well, I'll put it into consideration."

"Thank you," Shigure turned towards Kyo, "Kyo, are you planning to go?"

Kyo looked puzzled, he was quiet for the whole conversation and I assumed he hoped he would not have to talk about it right now.

He swallowed the food that was in his mouth and began talking, "I guess, but I don't really want to deal with the stupid Rat."

His last remark made me realize that me and him have been a little to friendly towards each other.

"Oh please you dumb Cat," I began, "You sure you want to go? I thought cats weren't fond of water?"

He played along nicely, and acted like what I said had agitated him. Well, I hoped he was acting.

"Whatever you stupid Rat!" by now he was standing up, bowl in one hand, his chopsticks pointing at me in the other, "How about when we get there we have a competition to see who can stay in the hot spring the longest!"

"I'm up for it," I said calmly.

"That's so not good for your health," Shigure added.

Kagura laughed a little bit, "Well, I better get my gift to Tohru-chan before it gets to dark."

"Oh yes of course," Shigure said, "I'll take you. I have to go see my editor, and she leaves in that direction."

"Sure," Kagura replied with a smile.

We all got up and Shigure handled the bill. We all walked outside, and Kagura attempted to kiss Kyo goodbye and they cause a riot on the street. Shigure and I both felt embarassed, but it was quite amusing. Kagura and Shigure headed one way while me and Kyo headed the other.

"You are going to the hot spring are you?" Kyo questioned, as we walked slowly down the street. Neither of us were in a hurry to get home.

"I'm pretty sure I am," I began, "it really would be fun."

"Yeah," Kyo said and he smiled at me.

I smiled ,too. As we passed an ice cream store, I paused for a fraction of a second to look at the flavors. I hadn't had ice cream in a long time, but I just glanced and attempted to continue walking, but Kyo then grabbed my wrist gently to stop me.

"Did you want some ice cream?" he asked polietly.

"Uh," I felt the blood rush into my cheeks, "No, thank you."

Kyo smiled and laughed a little, "Come on. I'll buy us some."

He pulled me towards the ice cream store. We both got the same thing and Kyo paid. We exitted the store and I smiled.

"I forgot how good ice cream tastes!" I said like a little kid.

Kyo laughed, "I'm glad you like it."

We both smiled at each other and I just though this moment seemed almost perfect. We began walking home though, it took 7 minutes to get to the woods, and when we entered the woods, I wasn't surprised when Kyo held my hand.

I smiled at him once again, I just couldn't help it.

"Thank you, Kyo."

"For what?" he questioned, looking slightly confused.

I giggled, "You just make me happy."

He blushed slightly, "That's what I hoped for."

I laughed once again, and Kyo leaned in to kiss me gently on the cheek. It was kinda of surprising, his lips were extremely cold from the ice cream, but I still enjoyed it.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"You're very beautiful, Yuki," he commented.

I smiled, "Thank you."

By now we reached the house and it seemed extremely quiet. Our ice cream was finished and we both entered the house hand in hand.

"Are we doing homework in your room?" Kyo asked.

"Sure," I replied and I began heading towards my own room, while Kyo went to retrieve his own bags and things.

As soon as I entered my room I arranged everything on my desk so that there was enough room for Kyo to sit his things there as well. This took only a few seconds since my room was already extremely organized. I walked over to my closest and looked at it for a second, and at that moment, Kyo walked into the room. He had his books and papers ready, and he changed into some comfortable looking sweats and a hoodie.

I glanced at my closest once again and grabbed a pair of sweats I knew would need washing.

"Um, do you mind if I change into sweats real quick?" I asked shyly.

"No," he replied politely, "Did you want me to turn around or something?"

"Um," I paused, I was slightly embarrassed by my extremely feminine thinness and body figure.

"I will, it's not a problem," Kyo said when he saw me hesitate.

"No it's okay, I don't care if you see," I replied with boldness I didn't think I had. But I honestly didn't care if Kyo saw parts of my body, I felt comfortable enough around him to not care anymore.

I grabbed a t-shirt that was going to need washing as well and decided to change into that as well. I took off my button up and the shirt under it off, my torso being exposed. I glanced at Kyo real quick and he was staring at my body with hungry eyes. I felt a slight feeling of happiness, he really did like me, didn't he? I then took off my pants and was only in boxers. I turned again to glance at Kyo for a moment, but he had left his position on my bed, he was now walking towards me. This shocked me slightly and when he finally got to me, he attacked me with his lips.

His lips hungry with lust, began pushing on mine. It felt wonderful and I began to lose myself. I placed my arms around him, pulling us closer. And he followed suite, his hands moving along my bare back. He began pulling me towards my bed, and of course I followed, not wanting our lips to be apart for even a fraction of a second. He ran his tongue along my lips and I opened my mouth, and his tongue darted in. He slowly began massaging our tongues together and I moaned a little because of the pleasure. I felt his mouth curl up into a smile. When we finally reached my bed, he had pushed me down and he was on top of me, but I couldn't feel any of his weight. Our lips or tongues did not part, and he began running his hands all around my body.

Of course I've never had sex before, or better yet such an intense make-out session, but I was curious. I was curious as to how this would feel and I really wanted Kyo to be my experience.

I felt his hands run down towards my stomach, he began feeling my abs while and he had another hand playing with my back. Suddenly he parted his lips from mine and began moving down. He started biting me softly on the neck and leaving kisses here and and there. I did nothing but close my eyes and enjoy the pleasure. Now his hands had moved closed to his mouth, and he was on my chest. He used one of his hands to play with my left nipple, while he began sucking on my right. I began moaning because of the pleasure and I couldn't resist. He switched his mouth to my right nipple and his other hand began playing with my left. His saliva left a trail as his mouth traveled and my chest was covered in it. I began panting and it suddenly got extremely hot.

He then stopped and lifted up his torso. I looked at him with confused eyes, but he then took off his hoodie, revealing that he was wearing nothing under it. I could see his extremely well built body, his hard abs, toned arms, and even beautiful chest. I raised myself up a little to pull his neck down with my arms. I pulled him down and continued with our make-out session.

"KYO! YUKI!"

Oh shit, I thought. Kyo and I jumped up at the same time and I ran to my forgotten clothes next to my closest. Kyo quickly located his hoodie and pulled it violently over his head. I quickly put on my sweats and t-shirt. Kyo went out first.

"What?!" Kyo yelled in reply.

I sighed, good job.

I went out of my room, down the hall, and down stairs to see Shigure still in his "outside" clothes.

"What were you two doing?" Shigure questioned.

"Homework," I replied calmly.

"Hm, you guys were seriously given homework when it's the last week of school?"

"Yes, you don't know our teachers do you?" I joked.

"Oh okay, well hurry up. It's getting late and by the looks of it neither of you have showered," he said in his I'm-the-adult tone.

Kyo and I both nodded and we both began making our way upstairs.

"Oh, and you two," Shigure said. Kyo and I both stopped dead in our tracks.

"I won't be here tomorrow, my editor and I are meeting up for dinner with some important people," he said with a sad look on his face.

"Okay?" Kyo questioned.

"Just behave yourselves," he said, then he switched over to his immature Shigure side, "Now run along kitties."

Kyo surprisingly didn't make a smart remark and headed up the stairs. I followed suite. No surprise, he went into my room, on my bed. I walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"Tomorrow, right now let's get our homework done and get some sleep," I whispered.

"Okay," he said with a smile. He stood up and kissed me once on the lips and another on the cheek and left my room.

Tomorrow then...

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it a lot lol!**

**But like I've said before, special thanks to animelvr23 for the editing! Well hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! And once again sorry for not being able to update often! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS LOADS!**

**-Sayura K.**


	7. Author's Note important

**This is just an author's note, but it's important so I'd read it :D**

**I will be editing probably a majority of this story, because it sucks, point blank. I will try and get a new legit chapter up before January 4th, because that's when I have school again, and I've been in a really good mood to write.**

**But I just wanted to let you guys know, and sorry that I haven't updated in forever, it's been a stressful year.**

**But thanks for reading!**

**-Sayura K.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I never update busy with student council, band, and everything else, but I'll try more! **

**I do not own Fruits Basket :D  
**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Kyo's POV**

I woke up 20 minutes earlier than usual, I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that I couldn't wait to get the day started, or simply because.

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. Today, Yuki and I would be home, alone. I was rather ecstatic and I had planned out a sort of special evening for us. I was planning to take him to eat dinner at a restaurant and then maybe take a walk in the park. Maybe even continue from where we left off last night...

I got my thoughts back on the present. I was in my room and began changing into my uniform already; I looked at my reflection in the mirror and attempted to fix my hair slightly. Didn't make any difference, I thought. I gathered my books and headed downstairs into the kitchen. I looked around, and to no surprise, Shigure was not up yet. I decided to make breakfast since I knew no one else would, so I set my things next to the door outside.

I walked back into the kitchen and looked through the fridge for a minute. I pulled out the milk and eggs together and filled up three glasses with milk and then beat 6 eggs into one bowl and began making omelets. I did this with much ease and didn't even really have to think about what I was doing. So I began to think about plans for tonight. I thought about a million places as to where I could take him. This process wasn't successful, seeing as to how I argued with myself constantly that he wouldn't enjoy it or it wasn't good enough. I was worrying and stressing. I hated this, I stressed over every single little detail when it came to Yuki. I sighed and decided to give up on the choice for now.

After I was finished cooking the omelets, I started cooking some bacon. American style breakfast this morning I guess. When all the food was done and ready to eat, I set everything neatly on the counter top where Shigure usually sat down to eat breakfast. As soon as I set Shigure's plate down on the counter top, he came in, as if knowing his food was ready.

"Well, glad to see that you made breakfast!" he exclaimed in a cheerful mood.

I just simply nodded without much emotion. I was in a pretty good mood this morning as well, but knowing Shigure, he would have said something that would have ruined that. I grabbed my plate of food and glass of milk and entered the living room.

I set everything down on the coffee table and set myself down on the floor, preparing to dig into the hopefully good tasting food. I then heard Yuki make his way down to the kitchen from his room upstairs. I debated on whether or not to get up and greet him, but then Shigure would have known something was off, so I remained on the floor and took a bite of the bacon. Yum.

"Where's Kyo?" I heard Yuki ask.

"He's in the living room," Shigure replied. I could almost picture the type of eyes Shigure was giving Yuki right now. I knew it was only a matter of time before Shigure figured out what was going on.

Yuki walked into the living room and he set his bag next to the door just like I did. He then retreated back into the kitchen to grab his plate and his glass of milk. I stopped eating and watched him as he moved. He moved elegantly as if floating, and as smooth as an experienced dancer. Just watching him, my heart felt lighter. I felt more joyful and happy. This feeling, I loved it.

He gently set his food on the table, and picked up his chopsticks. I smoothly placed my hand on his wrist to prevent him from eating, and he stops his movements to look up at me. I smile when I see his beautiful eyes look at my face, his beautiful purple irises entrancing me. I gently pull his wrist down towards the table and lean over to kiss him gently on the lips. The kiss was gentle but lasted at least 10 seconds. I pulled away slowly, and opened my eyes as our faces parted. His lips didn't move at all but he was looking at me with his beautiful violet eyes. I smiled a sincere smile, and he smiled one as well.

We kept looking at each other, not wanting to touch our food now. Then he giggled, and I followed suit.

He attempted to stop giggling for a second before speaking, "Don't kiss me when you're eating," he says in a whisper.

I felt my cheeks blush, and I wipe my mouth. Of course, how embarrassing!

Yuki watches my reaction and laughs even more, "It's okay, at least you can kiss good."

I suddenly look up at his face to see him smile a sincere smile at me. I felt my heart skip a beat and felt nothing but pure joy run through me.

"Thanks," I shyly replied.

He laughed lightly, and continued eating.

* * *

The day past by slow, and of course people pissed me off here and there. But I couldn't wait until Yuki and I went home.

The final bell rang and I lifted my head up from the nap I just took. I yawned and stood up to stretch.

"How are you expecting to pass any classes if all you do is sleep, Cat?" Uo commented.

"He actually has pretty good grades, for a stupid Cat," Yuki added while he carefully put everything into his book bag.

"Hmph, surprisingly," Uo said smartly. Uo, Hana, and Tohru were gathering their things to depart together

I ignored this and gathered my belongings to make my out the room. I walked past them, and debated on waiting until Yuki was ready to leave for my locker, but that would have looked odd.

"I'll meet you outside the school," I said in a quiet voice so that only Yuki could hear me when I walked past him.

I turned to walk out the door and saw Yuki give me a small nod.

"Bye, Kyo-kun," Tohru said in a worried voice.

"Later," I replied and turned to walk out of the classroom.

I walked down to my locker to change my shoes and to gather some belongings. Only one more day of school until I was free for the summer. I couldn't be any happier. I'd have two months of freedom until I was forced to begin to think about my "future". Not like I had one. I was destined to get locked up wasn't I? I was going to make this summer epic; it would be the longest amount of freedom I'd have until I graduation. And then after graduation, it was the rest of my life in a room, with nothing.

I tried not to think about this, and it didn't work. I slammed my locker with anger because of recalling everything that would happen the minute I had my diploma in my hand.

"Kyo, what's wrong?"

I turned around to face Yuki. His face was a combination of confusion and worry. He had his book bag slung over one shoulder, and some books in his hand.

"Nothing," I said, not wanting to talk about it, especially to him.

"Kyo," he began. He set his bag and book on the floor and walked over to me. I looked away from him, not wanting him to see me in such a pitiful state.

"You like me don't you?" he questioned.

"Of course," I said, still looking away.

He placed his hand on my cheek and forced me to look him in the eye.

"Then tell me. I care about you, you can't expect me to ignore the fact something's bothering you," he said with such seriousness that I became slightly terrified.

"I'll tell you on the way home, okay?" I said, still refusing to look him in the eye. I'd have to suck up the courage and will to tell him.

"Okay," he agreed, despite not sounding convinced at all.

He changed his shoes and debated on whether or not to take his belongings home today or tomorrow. I grabbed the books he was already holding, seeing as to how I had all my possessions in my book bag. He thanked me quietly and we left the school.

We stayed silent until we reached the forest that our home was situated in. He broke the silence and my train of thought.

"What's bothering you?" he asked bluntly.

I sighed and thought a little more before actually replying.

"This is my last summer."

I looked at his face. He was about to question what I meant by that, until he remembered that I was to be locked up the second I graduated.

"Oh..."

I didn't say anything back and I looked away from him. We walked another minute in silence, dragging our feet slowly home, not in any rush at all.

"Kyo," he began and I looked his way slowly, "I'm sorry."

And I suddenly felt not only confused, but slightly happy. Happy, why? I couldn't tell you why, it might have been because I felt like he cared enough to just say sorry. But that led to the other emotion, confusion. What could he be sorry for?

"Why are you sorry Yuki?"

He thought about his reply before speaking.

"I've treated you horribly. And now suddenly we're a-"

He stopped, not even knowing what to call "us".

"A couple?" I suggested.

"Yeah," he said, "I just feel horrible. Who knows how long we've been holding back our feelings for each other?"

I smiled at this. I wasn't sure why, but whenever we talked about "us", I was the happiest person alive.

"I don't know but, it doesn't matter."

He stared at me in confusion.

"It doesn't matter Yuki," I began, "It's pointless thinking about the past. Thinking about it only makes you live in the past, and it's called the past for a reason. Just think about the present and the future. I'm sorry I brought you down...I shouldn't have been thinking about it."

I looked towards the house. I really shouldn't have been thinking about it. It wasn't a sadness he had to deal with. I still had sometime, or maybe I could run away. I didn't know, I'd do something.

I sighed. I didn't want to be thinking about it; all I wanted to think about was now. Now, with Yuki.

I turned to look at his face, he was sad. His beautiful eyes were looking down at the ground as he walked and his lips were in a small pout. I walked closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Stop frowning," I said and smiled at him. He looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Thanks, Kyo," he replied.

We took off our shoes at the entrance of the house and began heading upstairs. I walked into his room to drop off his belongings.

"I'll be back," I said as I left his room. I walked to my own room and threw my bag down on the floor while making my way to my closet. I changed out of my uniform and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt; if we were going to go eat later, I'd change then, but I enjoyed being comfortable.

I walked out of my room when I got done changing and headed back to Yuki's. I walked in while he was also changing into some more comfortable clothes. He already changed into some sweats and was now shirtless, looking in his closet for a shirt to wear for a little bit.

I walked up behind him and grabbed him, my hands connecting in front of his abs.

"You're beautiful Yuki," was all I said.

He paused before turning around to face me, my hands now connecting at his back. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. It was a moment of purity. Of nothing but the affection we had for each other surrounding us. I thought of nothing. I knew he thought of nothing. His beauty was completely entrancing me. I had some how fallen for Yuki. Yuki, the Rat. The Prince. I had, some where along the way, envied him. And some where, some where along with the envy I have grown to like, no love Yuki. He was all I could think of. Even before we finally admitted to each other our feelings, I was in love. I was just to stubborn to admit to myself that I loved him. I loved the way he tried to satisfy everybody. I loved how people always looked up to him. I loved how he was really intelligent and could deal with responsibility. I loved the way he tried to keep his cool in every situation. I love how he acted more mature than Ayame. I loved everything about him. I loved him.

"Yuki," I began.

He looked deeper into my eyes with those beautiful purple irises.

"I love you," I whispered.

His eyes grew big and he didn't reply. Regardless, I kissed him. It wasn't rough, but it was passionate. It was gentle, but still held a lot of emotion. I licked his lips asking for entrance and he complied, opening his mouth up. I took my right hand and placed it on the side of his neck while my left hand pushed our bodies closer.

We continued like this, kissing, kissing with purity and having a moment of nothing in the world but us alive. Because right now, nothing else mattered aside from him and I. I didn't care about anything else.

He kissed me back with eagerness as well. Our eyes were closed and our only senses were touch and smell. This was such a special moment, not like the one we experienced the night before. It was just, love.

We continued our gentle passionate kiss for a while, then I let it gradually come to a stop while he continued. He felt me pull this kiss to a close but still gave me a few kisses before he finally stopped.

I finally opened my eyes and he still didn't. I placed both hands on his face and waited for him to open his eyes, to wake up from this love dream.

"I-I love you, too," he whispered.

I felt my heart stop and he slowly opened his eyes. His beautiful purple eyes looked deep into me, and I felt happier than I could have ever felt. Love. He said he loved me.

I kissed him one more time, gently on the lips.

"Kyo," he whispered.

"Yes?" I asked in a soft voice.

He looked down at the floor, he was scared to ask, or he would have been looking me in the eyes.

"I want to..."he paused, "Can we make...love?"

I froze, why would he ask me?

"I don't want to force you Yuki. Don't feel like we have to because of yesterday," I replied in a cautious voice.

"No, I want to," he paused once again, "I just want to know that you're mine."

I felt my heart skip a few beats once again. There was no way Yuki just said that.

"You sure?" I questioned.

"Yes," he whispered with some confidence.

I chuckled a little bit and kissed him once more on the lips. I retreated back and took off my t-shirt and threw it on the ground and pulled him along. He sat down at the edge of the bed, but I pushed him down. He moved to the middle of the bed while I crawled on top of him.

I had second thoughts at first but then I realized something.

I wanted to show Yuki that I was his. I wanted to show Yuki, just how much I loved him.

* * *

**Hm, I think I started kinda if-y at the beginning but the last part I really liked lol.**

**But hope you guys enjoyed! REVIEWS! FAVORITE! ALERT!**

**Thanks loads for just keeping my spirits up and giving me the support to continue with this story!  
**

**-Sayura K.  
**


End file.
